criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Devil's Playground
The Devil's Playground (Case #36) is the thirty-sixth case of the game and the fifth case of the University district. Case Background The victim was a teenager and a Student in Grimsborough College named Tom Blackwater. He was found tied up like a scarecrow, seeping with blood. The killer was an Amish farmer named Ezekiel Hersberger. Tom wanted to buy Ezekiel's land and was also in love with Hannah Hersberger, Ezekiel's daughter. He wanted to take Hannah away from the Amish community, but Ezekiel couldn't let this happen, so he decided to kill Tom. He stabbed the victim with a pitchfork, tied him up and disguised him as a scarecrow in the middle of the Amish farm to tell the outside world to stay away. Victim *'Tom Blackwater '(found tied up like a scarecrow, seeping with blood) Murder Weapon *'Pitchfork' Killer *'Ezekiel Hersberger' Suspects Suspect 1 (Isaac Hersberger).png|Isaac Hersberger Suspect 2 (Ezekiel Hersberger).png|Ezekiel Hersberger Suspect 3 (Madison Springer).png|Madison Springer Suspect 4 (Dylan Cobbs).png|Dylan Cobbs Suspect 5 (Hannah Hersberger).png|Hannah Hersberger Killer's Profile *The killer rides horses. *The killer wears boots. *The killer has blond hair. *The killer is 6 feet tall. (1.83m) *The killer wears a hat. Crime Scenes Amish Farm.png|Amish Farm Scene 2 - Cart Lane.jpg|Cart Lane Scene 3 - Student Bedroom.jpg|Student Bedroom Scene 4 - Jumbled Bedroom.jpg|Jumbled Room Scene 5 - Kissing Spot.jpg|Kissing Spot Scene 6 - Picnic Area.jpg|Picnic Area Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Amish Farm. (Clues: Victim's Body, Rope, Bible) *Autopsy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Isaac about the murder. *Talk to Ezekiel about Isaac. *Examine Rope. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (Result: Horse Hair) *Examine Bible Page. *Talk to Madison about the Bible. *Investigate Student Bedroom. (Clue: Student Belongings) *Examine Student Belongings. (Result: Confidential Compact Disc) *Analyze Confidential Compact Disc. (06:00:00) *Talk to Dylan about his land-buying activity. *Examine Shoeprint. (Result: Boots) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Kissing Spot. (Clues: Pitchfork, Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pitchfork. (Result: Bloodied Fibers) *Analyze Bloodied Fibers. (12:00:00) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Lover's Vow) *Talk to Hannah about the lovers' vow. *Quiz Dylan about Tom. *Investigate Jumbled Room. (Clue: Victim's Laptop) *Examine Victim's Laptop. (Result: Friendnet Account) *Analyze Friendnet Account. (03:00:00) *Question Madison about her mind game with Tom. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Investigate Picnic Area. (Clue: Broken Phial) *Examine Broken Phial. (Result: Phial) *Examine Poison Phial. (Result: Poison) *Analyze Poison. (12:00:00) *Inform Ezekiel about his daughter. *Investigate Cart Lane. (Clues: Feeding Trough, Broken Sign) *Examine Feeding Trough. (Result: Stirrup) *Analyze Stirrup. (06:00:00) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Sign) *Talk to Hannah after her suicide attempt. *Examine Isaac's Drawing. (Result: Drawing) *Talk to Isaac about his drawing. *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Interrogate Dylan Cobbs. *Investigate Student Bedroom. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Confidential File) *Analyze Confidential File. (06:00:00) *Show the forged documents to Dylan Cobbs to make him talk. (Reward: 18,000 coins) *Check up on Isaac Hersberger. *Investigate Amish Farm. (Clue: Wooden Pieces) *Examine Wooden Pieces. (Result: Wooden Train) *Give his train back to Isaac. (Reward: Burger) *Check how Hannah Hersberger is doing. *Investigate Kissing Spot. (Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Hairpin) *Give the hairpin to Hannah. (Reward: Amish Dress, Amish Haircut) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *After Ezekiel is sentenced, Jones says that he's going to the Sci-Fi Fantasy Festival, which is a reference to the next case, "The Reaper and the Geek". *This case is one of the two cases which features the youngest and shortest suspect, Isaac Hersberger. The other is Sarah Mills. *This is one of the many cases that doesn't require stars to go to Additional Investigation. *This is the only case in the University district which does not feature any of the suspects from The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). However, it does feature that case's victim, Madison Springer. Category:Cases Category:University